Patches the Zombie
Patches the Zombie is the 2014-released TV series from the it's own comic book Patches the Zombie in 2008. It is rated TV-PG-V for animated violence and minor, brief blood in the USA. The story follows a young teenage girl named Kat, that stumbles across an unknown-type human figure. The figure had the body of a teenage boy, however, seemed to not walk properly, had an odd skin color, and had flesh hanging from his face. The creatures cloths also seemed to be old and torn up. Kat realized this wasn't some normal human, it was someone, or something that people would want dissect, dismember, or worse. And from the looks of things, this person could talk and had feelings too. Furthermore, Kat led this "Zombie" into her house and hid it from everyone except her brother, Chaz, and little sister, Emily, that lived with her. "Patches." Kat would call it. How will this effect their life? How could these kids keep such a strange pet a secret? Characters Main Characters *'Patches' like the title shows, Patches is the leading protagonist in the comic book and animated series of Patches the Zombie. As some may think that Patches will be a flesh-eating, groaning, limping, and smelly zombie, but Patches comes out as a funny, curious, and creepy kind of zombie who knows Human language quite well and tends to scare other people, except Kat, his "owner". Kat has found her ways of hiding the appearance of Patches's zombie look, that seem to work, and with just a little makeup and facial structure, others think of Patches as just a another person. However, Patches doesn't know about others personal space and tends to lean towards there face with a bright smile when they talk to him. Eventually, that person will walk away, creeped out and leaving Patches wondering what he did wrong. Kat does lecture him of how to act like a typical human, but there are some things he can't do right. Furthermore, there is one person that travels around the neighborhood to make sure nothing is wrong, who is Keith, the police officer. Not only Keith just guards the area where Patches and Kat lives just for crime, but because he has his suspicion for Patches. *'Kat' is the second leading Protagonist, and also Patches owner. In this series, Kat is a normal female teenager that goes to school, and has many troubles on her journey becoming an adult. She shows kindness, gentle, and an intelligent personality, however, she is a shy, low self-confidence young girl around many people. Furthermore, she enjoys making positive changes in her life, and trying things new, sometimes crazy. Her normal life dramatically changes when she finds something what she never though was even possible, a person from the dead. Through out the series, she faces the challenges of hiding from parents, the police, and also taking care of Patches. Kat has the thought that there must be a reason why Patches is still alive, with no heart beat, and so, Kat helps Patches to find peace, within his grave. Secondary Characters *'Chaz' is a 25 year old male secondary lead character in Patches the Zombie that plays the role as Kat's half-brother. Along with also Kat's little sister, Chaz is regularly seen is the show and book from time to time. Chaz is most seen helping Kat with her adventure to saving Patches from the living. He is most relaxed and calm when it isn't his problem or situation to worry about, although he does seen to have quite an attitude and anger issue when problems do occur. *'Emily' is Kat's 4 year old sister that is constantly intentionally complaining and annoying Kat. Further into the series, Emily becomes good friends with patches, even though the little girl is quite clueless to what he really is. There have been times they would have tea together and play games, which Kat didn't really have anything against. However, Kat was really curious to why Emily was more comfortable around Patches then any other person. Villians *'Keith' (Cop) Development Early in 2008, An unusual comic book was drawn, scripted, and released in the stores in about 2 years by a young girl that got the plot idea of a Zombie pet story and was inspired by horror video games and zombie movies. When Patches the Zombie First Comic book was published, it wasn't as popular in the beginning, with only 5 chapters in the book, and only a few copies in English. However, after drawing more copies, and creating sequels, Patches became quite a popular Zombie that was known by all comic book lovers. Furthermore, as years went by of success in the Comic Book, People from across the world began to notice Patches the Zombie and created fan art, toys of the characters, and also some fanfictions. Eventually, in the year of 2014, the release of the animated series was aired on Nickelodeon after many months of hard work on animating from a team that included the author. Just after the first episode aired, more fan mail, fan art, and fan fiction were created from many inspired people. Patches and Kat were the most popular in the fan art. It has been predicted that the end of Patches the Zombie series will be ended somewhere in the year 2018 with about 5 seasons, however, the Comic book series will continue the adventure of Patches and Kat to more chapters, copies and fun for others to read. Broadcasting History Comic book Before the Animated Series of Patches the Zombies was the [[Patches the Zombie (Comic Book)|''Comic Book]] series written and drawn by none other than the directer of the animated series herself, Stacy, that published the book late in November, 2008. The Comic book and the Animated series are basically similar except the fact that Comic Book series has more episodes and continues then the Animated. However, both have the same concept and plot with Patches and Kat the main characters that have the same personality differences and mood behaviors. Trivia *Patches favorite snack is not Brains, in fact, Kat had the idea of feeding Patches Gummy Worms for the same texture, and it worked. Patches has an odd addiction to Gummy Worms now. *Patches has an attraction to anything fluffy, soft, or small. Gallery Music Opening theme song (full) Walking the Dog By: ''Fun. 2009 Ending Theme Song (full) I'm So Lucky Lucky By: Lucky Twice 2011 Soundtracks Normal Take A Walk (Instrumental) By: A Scaloni Beatz original production 2012 Sad Moments Concrete Angel (Instrumental) By: Martina McBride 2008 Fun Moments Everybody Talks (Instrumental) By: Neon Trees 2013 Category:Television series Category:Zophi